Equipment
---- This page contains all available pieces of non-magical gear from the Player's Handbook and homebrew items from the internet and the Xesteria campaign itself. Attibutes Combo: The weapon is capable of striking multiple times. The weapon description dictates what dice to roll to determine the number of hits. You do not add Dexterity or Strength modifiers for each individual hit, only for the overall attack. Finesse: When making an attack with a finesse weapon, you use your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the attack and damage rolls. You must use the same modifier for both rolls. Heavy: Small creatures have disadvantage on attack rolls with heavy weapons. A heavy weapon’s size and bulk make it too large for a Small creature to use effectively. Light: A light weapon is small and easy to handle, making it ideal for use when fighting with two weapons. Loading: Because of the time required to load this weapon, you can fire only one piece of ammunition from it when you use an action, bonus action, or reaction to fire it, regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Range: A weapon that can be used to make a ranged attack has a range shown in parentheses after the ammunition or thrown property. The range lists two numbers. The first is the weapon's normal range in feet, and the second indicates the weapon's maximum range. When attacking a target beyond normal range, you have disadvantage on the attack roll. You can't attack a target beyond the weapon's long range. Reach: This weapon adds 5 feet to your reach when you attack with it. Returning: The weapon returns to the owner's hand at the end of their turn and after all available actions have been expended. Silvered: An attribute for weapons that makes the weapon count as magical, allowing a weapon to do regular damage enemies that are immune/resistant to non-magical sources of bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing dungeon. In addition silvered weapons inflict an additional 50% damage against lycanthropes and undead. Special: A weapon with the special property has unusual rules governing its use, explained in the weapon's description. Strength DC: A tag for improvised weapons that indicates how much strength is required to pick the item up. Do a strength check when attempting to pick the item up, which can count as an action or bonus action. Thrown: If a weapon has the thrown property, you can throw the weapon to make a ranged attack. If the weapon is a melee weapon, you use the same ability modifier for that attack roll and damage roll that you would use for a melee attack with the weapon. For example, if you throw a handaxe, you use your Strength, but if you throw a dagger, you can use either your Strength or your Dexterity, since the dagger has the finesse property. Two-Handed: This weapon requires two hands to use. Unwieldy: If holding this awkward weapon for more than one turn, a Strength save must be made on each turn to determine if the character can hold onto the item. All unwieldy items also have the Strength DC attribute, which is to be referenced as the value to beat when rolling the Strength save to maintain grip on the item. Versatile: This weapon can be used with one or two hands. A damage value in parentheses appears with the property—the damage when the weapon is used with two hands to make a melee attack. Wrist Attach: This attribute appears on shields only. This implies that you can attach the shield to your wrist and still wield two weapons in each hand while still receiving the benefits of the shield. Weapons Note: Items with their names in italics and having an asterisk at the end (ie. Dirk*) are disallowed from being given to a character upon creation for the sake of balance, and for having something to work towards. ''Improvised & Non-Weapon Simple Melee Weapons Simple Ranged Weapons Martial Melee Weapons Martial Ranged Weapons Armor and Shields Light Armor Medium Armor Heavy Armor Basic Shields Church Shields '''Note:' These shields require either the blessing of the specific god, or a high ranking member of the god's church, in order to be able to receive the damage resistance bonus. These shields can still be used without receiving the blessing, you will only receive the standard AC and damage reduction benefits. Standard Items ''Trade Goods Food & Produce Standard Beverages Alcoholic Beverages'' Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Gameplay Mechanics